User blog:Crispycol/SSB4 News!
I hope that people don't mind that I made a blog for SSB4 news. That way we can discuss everything about newly revealed things in here, instead of keep making new blogs for it. For my character theory look here. Below here we will keep track which characters are confirmed to be in the game: Monday 18-8 Sorry guys for the late update, but I had to work for 10 hours straight. Today was a great update, as we got some more information about Classic Mode. There have been some changes from the Classic Mode we all know. Like we saw in earlier released screenshots you can determine the path you take to the final boss, having to fight characters from different franchises. When you put more money on the Fiends Scale it gets harder, but you will also get a bigger reward. I think this is a more fun way to play the mode, and you don't get tired to do it over and over again to collect the trophies. And of course you encounter Master Hand at the end, unless you raise the difficulty because then Crazy Hand will appear... we all know that by now I hope. Sakurai: "Pic of the day. In Classic mode, you challenge multiple stages en route to a climactic final battle. The more gold you put onto the Fiend's Scale, the harder the battles will be. In return, your rewards will get better and more abundant. The best way to earn gold fast is to win Classic battles on higher intensity. In Classic mode, you can choose your next challenge on the route map. Looks like Master Hand is waiting at the end, but perhaps something might change if you raise the intensity…?!" EXTRA: The videos. I think they are real, but the one who made the leak roster might have seen the videos early on and added those two to the roster. I would like Duck Hunt in it too, but please no Dr. Mario and Dark Pit. I would really like Ridley, Isaac and Mewtwo as the other three characters. Tuesday 19-8 Still having a busy workweek, am free tomorrow however! Anyways to the topic of this blog. We get some more information on Spectator Mode, the mode I probably won't be using. The mode that lets kids gamble jk. It's an interesting addition to the game, it at least let you do something when you can't/don't wanna fight. So just place your best on who you think is going to win and receive more coins to buy trophies. The only thing I question is if you can change and/or raise your bets during the battle. Sakurai: "Pic of the day. Spectator Mode is available even on the compact 3DS version!! In this mode, you can watch players all around the world fight and make bets with in-game gold. Wager wisely by checking out the player names, rules, win rates, odds, fighters, and stage!! Being able to cheer someone on is what really makes spectating matches fun. This time, 1st and 2nd place will get prizes in four-player matches, and spectators can bet the gold they win on Bonus Chances." Wednesday 20-8 We have something new in the game to collect. This time it are pictures. I also have a feeling that we won't be able to collect stickers anymore, seeing as we got lots of customization going on now. The pictures can be unlocked by completing challenges which are hopefully just Multi-Man, Target Smash, Home-Run and Bomb with certain characters or goals. It's a nice feature but like the stickers it doesn't interest me that much, but at least it is more fun than collecting stickers I think. Sakurai: "Pic of the day. A panel in the Challenges area will unlock everytime you clear a challenge. When you unlock a panel, you'll see hints for unlocking panels directly adjacent to it on all sides. And this time, each panel will unlock pictures related to the challenge. This is tougher than it looks, you know? The challenges in the 3DS version are a little on the easy side, but the Wii U version challenges might be a bit trickier." Thursday 21-8 Today we meet Sophia, nah just kidding. More info about customization I think? Sakurai is just repeating some things that we already know, I guess the only new thing we get to see is the complete customization screen. It is kinda funny to see how much they are doing with customization, I kinda like it, but it's also so much work. i guess the customization also is on the Wii U, however we don't really know what new mode is introduced there. Sakurai: "Pic of the day. Customize your characters in the Custom section. It sounded better to customize "characters" instead of "fighters," so that's what we went with. There are various ways to customize, but make sure you remember to set up the powers you're bringing with you before playing a round of Smash Run." Friday 22-8 Sadly no Ganondorf today, but luckily we get some more news that we already knew about. The Polygons are gone in Multi-Man Smash and have been replaced with Mii's. I think it is an improvement, as I never really liked those polygon things. And who doesn't like beating up their father or best friend? That sounded wrong. However nice that they have been replaced. Sakurai: "Pic of the day. The mysterious fighting teams that appear in the Smash Bros. series come in many shapes and sizes, but this time even we don't know what all of them will look like! It's said that they copy faces from Mii characters saved on your system and attack in a large throng…!! But wait, they all have big smiles on their faces. Looks like they're having a good time, so show no mercy and launch them all away!!" Jeez, you guys don't tell me anything huh? Jk. However finally we got Shulk confirmed. He was teased sooo much, if would really have been a disappointment if he weren't confirmed. Anyways his gameplay looks awesome, obviously much different than the regular sword wielders, but then again only Marth and Lucina play similar. I loved the trailer with Bowser, kinda showed his Mario & Luigi series behavior. And Shulk also has a fangirl alternate outfit which is awesome. And the stage of him, Gaur Plain, also looks beautiful, can't wait till we know more of him. Also Dark Link appeared in one of the screenshots of Shulk, so he's back too. Sakurai said it himself that he is an odd character in the roster, but he definately listens to the fans and put him in the game. Okay and Sakurai gave quite the description of his Monado Arts, so I won't discuss that but just show it. Sakurai: "Pic of the day. From Xenoblade Chronicles, Shulk joins the battle!! He's not the type of character that would usually appear in the Smash Bros. series, but we worked really hard to make it happen. We're very happy with how he turned out. This stage is Gaur Plain. Shulk's sword, the Monado, slashes enemies with a beam when activated, so it can strike from long range. What really makes this weapon unique is that when the Monado Arts are activated, it can change Shulk's features and abilities! Emerge victorious in battle by changing your abilities strategically!! of Monado Arts '' *翔 (Jump): higher jumps, lower defense.'' *''疾 (Speed): faster movement, weaker attacks.'' *''盾(Shield): higher defense, slower movement.'' *''斬(Buster): stronger attacks, weaker launch ability.'' *''撃(Smash): Stronger launch ability, weaker attacks, lower defense against launching.''" Category:Blog posts